


Attack of the Oven

by FalconSoldier



Series: Three Traveling Agents and One Traveling Engineer [1]
Category: Agent Carter (TV), Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: AU, Don't want to give too much away in the tags, Maybe - Freeform, Not that great at tags, hopefully, will get better
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-01
Updated: 2015-02-28
Packaged: 2018-03-15 17:33:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3455816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FalconSoldier/pseuds/FalconSoldier
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a certain series of events, Peggy, Howard, Daniel, and Jack pair up and go traveling. One pair heads up north, while the other heads to Russia. Each finds something there that was once believed to be lost to history.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Attack of the Oven

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic in a long time. I would love any feedback from you guys. I realize this chapter is short, and the next one might be longer, but it really depends on where I want to stop with it. I hope you enjoy it. :)

Steam rose in lazy spirals from the cup of tea that Peggy had just brewed. She sipped some of it carefully, and gently set it down on the table next to her. Propping her feet up on the velvet footstool, she snuggled a little further into the overly stuffed couch, basking in its unbelievable softness.

“Hey English,” Angie called out from another room. “Did you know Howard plated his phone in here with gold?”

“Why am I not surprised,” Peggy mumbled to herself, snuggling even further into the couch.

‘What do you want to do for lunch by the way? We could try making that new chicken recipe my mom sent me,” Angie walked into the living room, waving around a piece of paper. “English, come on, I’m starving,”

Peggy cracked open an eye and stared at Angie vigorously waving the recipe around. “Can I finish my tea first?”

“Go ahead English, I don’t understand why you’re so obsessed with tea,”

“Oh come on Angie, it’s delicious,” Peggy stretched herself out a bit, before getting up, cup of tea quickly grabbed in tow. She sipped it smiling, and followed Angie to the kitchen.

“Now the first thing it says here is to turn the oven on to a medium high temperature,” Angie started babbling while Peggy scanned the recipe quickly, trying to figure out what she could start preparing to help Angie. “Now how do I do that?”

Peggy smirked a little, and reached to twist the knob to medium high.

_Click_.

An explosion rocketed through the kitchen, the shock wave pushing back Angie and Peggy clear to the opposite side of the room. Where the oven once stood, was now a gnarled mass of metal. Flames were spewing everywhere, and smoke began to fill kitchen.

“SORRY!” A male voice rang out, sounding as if it came from somewhere underneath them.

“Who the heck is that?” Angie questioned, trying to get to her feet.

“HOWARD, WHEN I FIND YOU I’M GOING TO KILL YOU!” Peggy yelled out, pulling Angie quickly to her feet, and racing out of the room. “Where are you?!?!?”

“Over here, over here,” A door opened up on her left, and Howard came out wearing a pair of thick goggles, closely followed by a rather uncomfortable-looking Jarvis. “Jarvis, can you take care of the fire please?”

“I’ll get right on it sir,” Jarvis took off at a quick pace, heading back the way that Peggy and Angie had just come.

“So this is Howard,” Angie placed a hand on her hip, and sized up the infamous Howard Stark.

“Nice to meet you Angie,” Howard smirked, and swaggered over, before being promptly stopped by Peggy’s hand.

“No Howard. You have some explaining to do.”

Howard’s face paled, and he grabbed Peggy by the hand, dragging her through the door he and Jarvis had just popped out of. He shut the door behind him, calling out “I’ll bring her right back Angie,”, before continuing to drag Peggy down the hallway.

“Howard, what is going on? What are you doing?” Peggy questioned, starting to become slightly alarmed. Yes, Howard acting strange was normal, but he was weirder than usual, and Peggy hadn’t even known he was in the house.

“I’ll explain in a minute, I didn’t want to talk in front of Angie,” Howard let go of Peggy’s hand, and used his to wipe away something off of his face.

“Howard, are you crying?”

The self-proclaimed greatest mechanical engineer in the country did not respond to this, and instead hurried along to a door at the end of the hallway. “Come on Pegs, we’re almost there,”

Worried about Howard, Peggy chose not to push the subject and instead followed him silently.

Howard fiddled around with some kind of security system box for a few seconds, before the door opened on its own. He waved Peggy forward without saying a word, and passed through after she did, shutting the door.


End file.
